Republican Centrist Party
The Republican Centrist Party is a major political party in New Endralon. Currently it is the Largest Party in the Supreme Soviet. The RCP controls 125 out of 499 seats. The General Secretary Kathleen Hamilton is the Parties current Chair. It's headquaters is located in Vesthron in it's political stronghold Kutohaderia Oblast. History The Republican Centrist Party was founded by Timothy Vernon and onther Prominent anti-Communists in 2392. The parties main aim was to overcome the socialist system in the country and to turn it into a liberal democracy with a presidential system of government. In their first election they gained an immediate success and gained 4.99% of the votes and 36 of 666 seats in the Supreme Soviet. In the following two election the vote share grew to 20.79% and 139 of 666 seats. In June of 2401 the RCP founded the national Organisation of the Moderates and Centrists of New Endralon (MCNE). In this organisation the RCP worked together with the Moderate New Endralon Party and the now defunct Humanist Liberal Party to create a new political power between the left and right. In this period of time the major parties were the Nihilist Fascist Collegiality and the Libertarian Socialists of Endralon. The MCNE was an immediate success as the three parties gained a combined 38.15% and 38.14% of the seats. After a decline in importance during the following two decades the RCP returned to power with a landslide victroy in the general elections. It almost doubled it's vote share to 28.03% and gained 189 of 666. Also, the parties leader and founder Vernon was elected Secretary General in the closest second round ever in the nations history with 49,98% versus Josef Stalin's 49.79% for the Communist party. Vernon was reelected twice again beating the Communist Party's Stalin but now clearly with 60.66% and 63.11%. Vernon did not run for a fourth term in 2426 and retired from politics after 34 years in public service. The party elected the countries Foreign Minister Kathleen Hamilton as their new leader, who was not able to continue the success of Vernon. She failed to reech the second round of the elections for General Secretary and the RCP lost it's status as largest party in the Supreme Soviet. But because of the victorious Communists and Socialists inabilty to form a government, with the RCP led coalition remained in power as a minority government for the next 4 years. In the 2430 general election, Hamilton was finally elected General Secretary and the RCP was again the largest party in the Supreme Soviet. Immediately coalition talks were initiated with the Moderate New Endralon Party and the Unitarian Theocracy Party. This government remains in power since. After the disastreous Elections of 2444 and 2446 the Party collapsed and it's members either retired or joined other parties. During the conflict of the late 2490's it was re-founded in 2497 and immediately gained 13.03% of the vote in the 2498 General Election. It was part of several centrist and center-right governments since In the Authoritarian Period between 2509 and 2514 the RCP, together with the Libertarian Socialists of Endralon, led the opposition against President Natalie Prior. This led to the total isolation of the National Coalition Party and their exclusion from the MCNE. In 2514 the new center-left Government of Democratic Unity took power while the country is on the brink of civil war. Political views *Centralisation - The RCP is a rather unitarian party. We need certain national standarts in most issues. Yet there should be space for devolution. Especially in terms of executing laws we want to devolve tasks to the regions. *Civil Rights - The RCP advocates far reaching civil liberties. *Ecology - A clean and healty environment is the base of our existence. Therefor it has to be protected. *Foreign Relations - New Endralon has to play an important role in the international system. We want close ties to peaceful and democratic nations and we want to achive regime changes in all unfree and totalitarian states. *Government Responsibilities - The government has to limit it's actions to the most neccessary, and has to stay out of the economy except for regulative laws. As *Market - A properly working market needs moderate regulation. Only that way it can develope it's beficial traits. *Military - We want a strong and modern military. If we want to defend our own freedom and spread it throughout the world, this is indispensable to fight despots and dictators. *Morality - The RCP is progressive in terms of morality. As long as they don't harm anyone else, people can choose whatever lifestyle they want. The state has not to dictate moral values. *Religion - We support far reaching religious freedom but also a strict speration of state and church. Factions From it's origin as a anti-communist movement, the RCP consists of several internal factions. *Social Liberals - The Social Liberals are by far the largest and most influencial faction. Their main concern are civil liberties and moderate market regulation. Besides the parties founder Timothy Vernon, it's most notable members were Richard Bishop, Jay Jones, Diane Greene and Rachel Thompson. *Free Market Liberals - This rather small faction consists mostly of entrepreneurs and economists. It is known for their strong advocacy of a small government and tax cuts. It's famous founder was long time finance minister Maxwell Oakley. Other prominent members were Harry Irving, Morris Vaughn and Shannon Miller *Conservatives - The conservative wing of the RCP had the most influence on the parties foreign and security policies. Moderately conservative former army officers, diplomats and intellectuals are the core of this rather small but influencial faction. It's most influencial Members were Kathleen Hamilton, Omar Richardson, Walter McCormick and Warren Carter. *Greens - The small green faction is fighting against the conservative and free market wings, but lacks influence to move the party towards a more pacifist policies. It is possible that this faction will split and form a seperate party. Yet recently it had unpredicted success to move the party towars ecologist positions. It's leader and only prominent member was Matt Leary. Leadership and Head of State Candidate *Timothy Vernon (2392-2426) *Kathleen Hamilton (2426-2446) *Warren Carter (2497-2503) *Alex Vernon (2503-) Cabinet Ministers *Head of Government - Shirley Jefferson (2430-2444) *Foreign Affairs - Kathleen Hamilton (2420-2430), Alex Vernon (2503-2516) *Internal Affairs - Richard Bishop (2420-2440) *Finance - Maxwell Oakley (2420-2440), Benjamin Harrington (2440-2444), Horace Andrews (2503-2513/2516-) *Justice - Jay Jones (2440-2444), Rachel Thompson (2501-2503/2514-) *Defence - Omar Richardson (2420-2430), Walter McCormick (2430-2440), Will Richardson (2498-2501), Alex Vernon (2516-) *Infrastructure and Transport - Harry Irving (2420-2430), Tom Ferry (2430-2444), Toby Carter (2501-2503) *Health and Social Services - Mary Stapleton (2498-2501) *Science and Technology - Morris Vaughn (2430-2444), Colin Lester (2514-2516) *Food and Agriculture - Matt Leary (2430-2440) *Environment and Tourism - Mary Foster (2430-2440), Deborah Collins (2503-) *Trade and Industry - Shannon Miller (2440-2444), Mike Vernon (2498-2503), Sean Oakley (2516-)